Dark queen of fairy tail
by Arucane eternal flame
Summary: This is a storry about another dragon slayer of my own creation in fairy tail. And what would happen if there was another dragon slayer from the beginning. Eventualy it will become a oc/someone I just don't know who yet :).
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

 **Hi let me start with the usual I don't own fairy tail or its characters they belong to hiro machima i just own my own oc :). That said this is a little intro for a story I have in my head about fairy tail and I would like to know if it would be worth writing it and if you would like to read it. At the moment if I write the story it will become an oc/someone but I don't know who yet.**

 **Well I think that's it for now, on to the intro**

Lucy had been at fairy tail for a couple of day's now in that short time she had completed a mission and helped save a fellow guild member Macao with natsu. She never thought her life could change so much in a couple of day's. Today the guild was as rowdy as ever Natsu and Gray where bickering and well on there way to start a guild brawl while Loki was trying to flirt with Lucy to be seen running away moments later after seeing her keys. After that the blond went to the job board and Mirajane started explaining how the government worked in the magic world and what dark guilds where to her to answer a question she had when Loki came running back inside the guild with a message that scared evryone "Erza was back." Then Erza walked in followed by a giant horn. After Erza asked where master Makarov was and heard he was at a conference she started to scold people for things she heard while on the road before turning to Grey and Natsu (who where hugging each other while acting as if they where best friends) and asked them on a job she needed help with to which they grudgingly agreed. While al this was happening someone was watching from the shadows on the second floor.

The next morning was like every other morning at the guild exept our favourite team wasn't there. Mira was serving some costumers like usual when she noticed a shadow on the second floor. She finished serving her costumer and went upstairs. There sitting on a sofa was a girl about 18 years old with long black hair and cold blue eyes wearing a long black leather coat under it she wore a blood red top with two tears at each side and black pants. On her lap laid a light purple long haired cat. Mira smiled "I had a feeling I would find you here Kira." Kira looked at her with a bored expression "I'm always here when I'm at the guild so it's not that much of surprise your feeling was right." Mira laughed "I guess your right" the black haired girl glared at her "what do you want?" mira sighed "Erza, Natsu and Gray went on a dangerous mission and I think they could use some help." Kira looked away with a sad expression "you know that tin can wouldn't like it if I showed up." Mira smiled again "maybe that's why you need to go so that you can prove that she's wrong to not want your help." Kira was about to answer when she was interrupted by a small friendly voice coming from the purple cat on her lap "I think Mira's wright they stand a much better chance at completing the mission with your help." Kira stared angrily at her while she flew up "neka you know I don't like going on missions with other people." Neka stared right back "I still think you should go." They continued staring at each other until Kira sighed and turned to Mira "well I guess I'll be going to help them, where exactly are they heading?" Mira's smile grew wider "they went to the dark guild Eisenwald I trust you know where there base is." Kira stood up "yeah I know where it is." Neka shouted enthusiastically "yeah where going to go kick some dark guild but!" Kira smirked "you do now it could be dangerous right." Neka smiled while Mira frowned "you two be careful alright" Kira turned to her with a small reassuring smile "don't worry we'll be fine you make sure the guild stays standing." With that Kira started walking out the guild with Neka flying next to her.

 **End of the intro**

 **Well that's it for now let me know what you think about it and if I should continue, I always accept constructive criticism so pleas review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello like always I don't own fairy tail or its characters I just own my own oc**

 **Now on to the story !**

 **Chapter 1**

Kira sighed "So how will we get to the Eissenwald guild?

Neka looked deep in thought

"It's to far to fly so I suppose we have no choice but to take the train"

kira turned slightly green from just thinking about it and neka started laughing

"We both know I'm right."

Kira glared at her but started walking never the less. When the two of them got to the station they saw that the trains where either not riding or stopped just before oniba station

kira frowned "What could have happened at oshibana station."

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with Eisenwald" the purple cat spoke up

Kira's expression turned determined

"Well then I guess we should go check it out"

"Alright but how do we get there if there are no trains stopping in Oshibana station?"

Kira looked at the train board

" We could take the train to kunugi station right before oshibana and then fly there."

Neka thought about it for a moment and smiled

"Alright lets do it"

Kira smiled back but then got a horrified expression when she looked at a passing train

"On second thought why don't we just skip the train and fly all the way there."

Neka started laughing

"No that's way to far and it wouldn't be half as fun"

Kira glared daggers at her "your evill!"

this only resulted in neka laughing harder .With that the two of them got on the train or how kira likes to call it the torture machine.

When they got to kunugi station they heard about how Eisenwald took over oshibana station and kira turned grim

"Come on neka we better hurry from the sound of what happened I don't think we have much time to stop Eissenwald from whatever their planning."

With team Natsu:

Meanwhile team Natsu were making their way to oshibana station with Erza driving the magic mobile as fast as she could. Gray looked worriedly at her from the roof of the car.

"Erza you shouldn't push yourself so hard you'll be no good to anyone if your not able to fight."

She shifted slightly "then I will just have to count on you and Natsu to fight"

That said she accelerated even harder and made her way through the city.

When they got to oshibana station they saw smoke rising from it and a lot of guards whom erza started to interrogate in her own special way by asking them what happened and head-butting them if they didn't answer fast enough.

"she isn't very patient is she?" Lucy observed with a motion sick Natsu hanging over her shoulder

"that's Erza for you" both happy and gray answerd

"yeah but is she really going to get answers like that?"

Gray was about to answer when Erza came back

"A guard told me that Eisenwald has taken over the station lets go inside an find out what their planning."

Gray smirked at Lucy

"does that answer your question?"

When they got inside they saw soldiers from the military laying on the ground but kept moving until they got to the departure hall were a large crowed was gathered. At the front of them hoverd a large muscled white haired man holding a scythe.

The man who was obviously Eisenwalds leader Erigore started speaking

"So you fairy flies came here to interrupt our plans."

Lucy quickly tried in vain to wake Natsu up while Erza stepped forward with an angry look

"Did you honestly think we would let you get away with whatever evil scheme your planning. Now tell what are you planing to do with the lullaby flute !"

Erigore got an evil smile "We want to show everyone how it feels to have your rights taken away by playing the lullaby flute while no one can stop us."

He looked like he was about to say more when footsteps were heard. Lucy turned around to see a girl walk in about the same age as her with long black hair wearing a black leather coat with a red T-shirt and black pants. She had two elegant short swords crossed on her back with black blades and red handles matching her outfit. Lucy who was still supporting a sick Natsu looked at her curiously she turned to her side to ask Gray who she was but saw that he was no longer standing beside her but was rather hiding behind her together with happy.

Gray was looking at her with terrified eyes

"Pleas hide us from her she's even more terrifying than Ezra"

"Who is she?"

"she's a living nightmare" Happy interjected

Suddenly Lucy felt something land on her head and heard a friendly voice.

"she isn't that scary"

"Yes she is" both Gray and Happy answered While Lucy looked up to see a purple cat on her head and shouted "Will someone pleas tell me what's going on!"

The cat was about to answer her when the girl stepped forward next to a shocked Erza and everything fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello your author here I just want to thank everyone who followed and even favoured the story it really means a lot to me** **. But enough about me like always I only own my oc, now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kira looked hatefully at Erigor

"So you're the one that calls himself death god."

Erigore smiled "Watt's it to you little fly."

Next thing anyone saw was Erigor flying against the wall and Kira standing in front of the rest of the fairy tail gang with her two black swords drawn.

"It matters because I hate people who think they have the right to take a life and are even proud about it."

Erigor slowly got up.

"Oh so people can take our rights away but when we do the same were evil I've had enough of this"

He turned to his guild mates

"Take care of them will you" and with that he flew away

Kageyama turned to his guild mates "You heard him lets take care of these fly's"

With the sound of that voice Natsu woke up "Hey your the bastard from the train I'm gonna beat the crap out of you"

He was about to go to Kageyama when Erza stopped him "There are more important things to worry about ,Natsu, Gray and Kira go after Erigor me and Lucy will defeat the men here."

Natsu turned shocked to Erza and Kira "Kira when did you get here?"

This made everybody face palm but they quickly focused back on the task at hand. Natsu and Gray did as they were told and went after Erigor but Kira stayed wich made Erza angry.

"What do you think your doing disobeying my orders"

Kira sight and got an annoyed expression.

"You really are a pain in my ass we both now you don't have enough magic energy to fight all these men and no offence but we don't know how well blondie fights."

Lucy quickly shook her head with Neka still on it "No offence taken!"

"So the best chance we got is if we work together you got that tin can and besides Natsu and Gray can handle themselves."

Erza looked like she was about to object for a second but then seemingly thought better about it and nodded.

"Your right I might not like it but I may need your help"

Kira smiled and raised her blades "Alright then lets kick some ass. Neka you take to the air and keep an eye on the situation"

The purple cat flew up from lucy's head

"On it"

then Erza and Kira turned to the Eisenwald guild members just in time to see Kageyama and another person go after Natsu and Gray before they started fighting. Lucy looked at them, Erza was summoning different kinds of weapons to fight and Kira was transforming her blades while slashing at her enemies.

"woaw their both really strong do they use the same magic?"

She was answered by happy who was standing beside her.

"No Erza uses requip magic wich allows her to summon magic weapons and armor while Kira just uses a sword that can transform"

"then what magic does she have ?"

"Nobody really knows for sure she normally refuses team missions and fights with anyone from the guild so no one has actually seen her use her magic except for that one time she knocked Erza out but that happened so fast that nobody actually saw her magic "

"she knocked Erza out!"

"Aye"

This peaked Lucy's curiosity she turned back to the battle just in time to see Erza requip a spear and Kira avoid a magic attack to then hit the guy who send it with the side of her now large two handed blade.

Lucy turned determined "I want to help too" she was answered by a laugh from a happy Kira.

"Lucy was it well if you wanne help here you go"

and with that Kira threw five men towards Lucy.

She then turned to happy with a dark aura while knocking out more men.

"by the way happy why aren't you up there with Neka surveying the situation instead of gossiping and distracting Lucy?"

Happy shivered and flew up while Kira smiled to herself and turned back to the battle slashing and bashing at more guys while seeing Erza do the same and Lucy summoning something what looked too her amazement like a crab man.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Gray :

Natsu and Gray were making their way trough the station following Erigor when Natsu started grumbeling

"Why the hell does Erza want us to work together everybody knows fire and ice don't mix!"

Gray looked at him "I agree its stupid"

Then they got to a split in the road Natsu looked at both sides

"Well I guess we'll have to split up." he turned and smiled at Gray

"Hey Gray if you find Erigor kick his ass okay"

Gray smiled back "you too flame brain" and with that he turned to the left and started walking and silently added "And don't get killed okay"

"What was that popsicle?"

"nothing"

And so Natsu and Gray split up

With the girls

Kira looked around and saw that once again they had gone overboard rubble and enemy's layed scattered over the floor with only one member of Eisenwald still standing the man used his magic to sink in to the ground while houting

"I'm not crazy enough to think I can beat titania Ezra and the dark queen I'm out of here"

Kira started laughing "Well seems like that's taken care of"

Erza smiled slightly and requiped her sword away

"Yes I have to say I'm grateful for yours and lucy's help without it I would've had to use up a lot of my magic energy."

Kira answered with a gruff "your welcome tin can." while Lucy politely brushed it of with a "it wasn't a big deal."

Erza looked worriedly at the corridor Natsu and Gray disappeared in while Happy and Neka landed.

Kira sighed "You now their probably fine its Gray and Natsu their pretty strong you know."

"I know but still I would feel better if one of us would be with them especially now that one of them escaped and we saw two people go after them, but the people around the station need to be warned"

"Fine if your worried me and Lucy will go after them" Kira said while pointing at said blond who was bickering with happy.

Lucy looked up shocked "you want me to go with you?"

Kira looked at her with a quirked eyebrow "Is their somebody else called Lucy here?"

Lucy shook her head and answered with a frightened expression "No your right lets go"

Happy snickered at that and Neka flew on to Kira's shoulder happily shouting

"Yeah we're gonna be an awesome team"

Erza nodded "good then its decided you four will go after Gray and Natsu while I scare away the people around the station, you two be careful okay"

And with that she turned around and made her way outside to the balcony while Kira and Lucy went deeper in to the station.

 **End of the chapter**

 **Alright that concludes another chapter like always I'm open for positive criticism and suggestions to improve the story**


	4. Authors note

**Authors note**

 **First of al thanks to al the people that liked my story and my first reviewer named Alex I'm glad you al liked the story and sorry to disappoint you but this is not an update but it is important for the story so pleas read it.**

 **First of al I have some bad news the reason I haven't updated is because I was busy writing papers for school and now my exams are starting so I probably wont be updating for two to three weeks.**

 **Now on to the good news when my exams are done I will be able to update more regularly. Second of al I have a question for you my readers. You see I've been thinking about who I would like to see together with my character Kira later on in the story and I thought why not ask my readers** **. I'm doubting between Natsu, Rogue, laxus or maybe sting. So my question to you is what would you my readers like to read? I would like you to let me know in the reviews or via private messages. I will let you know when the voting is gone be over but it won't be decided for a couple of chapters at least.**

 **That's it for me thanks for your attention and again sorry for not updating :'( .**


End file.
